Uma vez mais
by SakuraRinn
Summary: No período após a guerra contra Voldemort, Draco e Harry não sabem o que acontecerá com o futuro dos dois.


Capítulo único: Uma vez mais

Então, a guerra acabou. Minha vida seria miserável, mas ela existia. Talvez eu conseguisse me reerguer e não me tornar uma escória... Talvez.

Potter era o herói. Ele sempre seria. Seus cabelos estavam sujos e ele estava coberto de fuligem, areia e sangue quando o vi pela última vez. Os famosos olhos verdes me fitaram e depois retornaram a sua atenção para os amigos. Baixei minha cabeça e reuni o pouco que sobrara de dignidade para sair dali.

 **Meses depois.**

\- Potter? – falei ao abrir a porta. As batidas haviam sido insistentes e me forçaram a sair da cama.

\- Posso entrar? – ele perguntou.

Dei-lhe passagem. Sua visita era tão inesperada que me deixou mudo.

\- Eu vou me casar. – anunciou assim que tranquei novamente a porta.

\- O que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntei no meu habitual tom gélido.

\- Você sabe exatamente o quê. – foi sua resposta.

Desviei os olhos e cruzei os braços. Eu morreria sem dizer uma palavra sobre aquilo. Era nosso segredo.

\- Draco. – chamou.

Apenas ele era capaz de chamar meu nome daquele jeito. Respirei fundo.

\- Você tem esse dom, Potter. – murmurei e fui até ele.

Tirei seus óculos e joguei em cima do sofá e beijei seus lábios.

Macia como sempre, sua boca se moldou à minha e ele me beijou de volta. Suas mãos agarraram o colarinho da minha camisa de botões enquanto eu segurava seu rosto. Ele era mais baixo que eu e por isso nossos corpos se encaixavam. Eu o desejava naquele momento mais do que tudo.

\- Para o quarto, Potter. – falei num rosnado apontando para a porta entre aberta.

Ele assentiu e foi andando até lá. Eu já desabotoava minha camisa quando passamos pela porta. Empurrei-o na cama e tirei a camisa por completo. Arranquei a sua e joguei pelo quarto. Potter tirou os sapatos e desabotoou as calças, abrindo a minha em seguida.

\- Você adora isso, não é? – ele perguntou. – Estar controlando.

\- Alguém aqui gosta de ser controlado. – falei com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta, com uma malícia que nem a ruiva Weasley era capaz de libertar. Suas mãos acharam meu membro e eu mordi o lábio quando sua língua o envolveu.

\- Assim, Potter! – exclamei segurando-o pelos cabelos e quase o engasgando com meu p*u.

Empurrei-o com força e tirei minha cueca, pegando o lubrificante na gaveta antes de subir na cama também. Entreguei a Potter, que sorriu. Ele passou nas mãos e começou a me masturbar. Meus gemidos aumentaram. Eu precisava estar dentro dele.

Abri suas pernas e fui me enfiando até onde deu. Em seguida comecei a estocar.

\- Ah! – ele gemeu alto. – Mais. Vamos, Draco. Eu sei que você faz melhor. – disse para me provocar.

\- Não vai sentir esse prazer quando estiver com aquela ruiva azeda, Potter. – escarneci.

\- Eu vou comê-la melhor do que ninguém. – disse sorrindo. – Ah, seu cachorro!

\- Cachorro é o seu padrinho. – falei. – Eu sou uma serpente. E você adora serpentes.

Ele riu e depois seu riso se transformou em gemido quando comecei a me mover mais rápido.

\- Você não conseguirá comê-la como a mim. – provoquei. – Ela não sabe despertar suas fantasias de controlador, Potter.

Passei o lubrificante em minhas mãos e comecei a masturbá-lo.

\- Ah, Draco! – gemeu. – Assim eu vou...

\- Não, você não vai. – interrompi a masturbação e o comi com mais vontade. – Ah, sim, desse jeito! – gemi pegando-o pelos quadris e me afundando em seu corpo.

\- Você não vai gozar agora! – reclamou.

\- Eu posso deixá-lo assado sem gozar, Potter. – falei sorrindo diabolicamente. – Será que você agüenta?

\- Você sabe que sim. – ele sorriu de volta.

\- Isso é tão bom! – exclamei. Passei a mão pelo seu abdômen. – Seu corpo, eu possuiria todo dia, Potter.

\- Eu sei, Draco. – ele disse com a voz suave e eu me inclinei para nos beijarmos.

Sua língua invadiu minha boca enquanto eu o penetrava com mais gentileza. Quando dei por mim, ele estava por cima. Arranhei suas costas fazendo-o protestar e depois dei uma tapa em sua bunda.

\- Minha vez. – falou e saiu de cima de mim.

\- Meu p*u ainda está bastante duro, Potter. – avisei.

\- O meu também. – ele disse malicioso. – Vire seu rabo para mim, Malfoy. Eu quero f*der você.

\- Que boca suja, Potter. – mordi o lábio antes de fazer o que ele pediu.

\- Você adora palavras de baixo nível. – ele me disse.

Senti seu p*u me penetrando e arfei com a sensação. Era bom.

\- Mais fundo, Potter. – pedi.

Ele gargalhou e se enfiou todo em mim.

\- Vai f*der como uma tartaruga? – reclamei.

\- Implore. – ordenou.

\- Você não presta. – acusei. – Me f*da, Potter. Com vontade.

\- Eu não ouvi. – disse.

\- Sim, você ouviu seu palerma. F*da com vontade! – exclamei.

Então a brincadeira começou. Potter se agarrou em meus cabelos e começou a me f*der do jeito que só ele era capaz.

\- Ah, assim! – gemi. – Me f*da! Mais!

Potter começou a alternar a velocidade.

Rápido. Pausa. Rápido. Pausa. Lento. Rápido.

Sua respiração ficou arfante e ele segurou meus quadris.

\- Rebola no meu p*u, Malfoy. – ordenou.

\- Você vai me pagar. – ameacei.

\- Nada que você faça vai ser melhor do que você rebolando essa sua bunda no meu p*u. – ele disse. – Rebola, Malfoy! – repetiu.

E eu rebolei. Daquele jeito, ele não precisa se mover.

Eu estava praticamente sentado nele agora e rebolava enfiando e tirando o seu p*u de dentro de mim.

\- Assim. – ele gemeu. – Você é delicioso. – sussurrou.

Nossos gemidos se misturaram. Nossos corpos faziam som e tudo isso preencheu o quarto. A nossa relação nunca fora fácil, mas eu apreciava cada momento com ele, cada olhar. Desde o nosso primeiro beijo, eu me perdia naqueles olhos verdes.

Flashback On:

 _Os corredores estavam vazios. Eu me sentia perdido. A missão que o Lorde das Trevas me dera acabaria na minha morte, eu tinha certeza disso. Não bastassem todos os meus problemas, Potter ainda tentara me matar._

 _\- Malfoy. – ouvi sua voz e pensei que estava ficando louco até ele aparecer na minha frente._

 _\- O que você quer? – perguntei já com a varinha na mão._

 _\- Sobre o que aconteceu no banheiro... Eu... Não era minha intenção. – disse._

 _\- Não me interessa. – murmurei e teria seguido em frente se ele não tivesse me parado._

 _\- O que está acontecendo, Draco? – perguntou e o fato dele ter me chamado pelo nome me deixou surpreso._

 _\- Nada. – respondi._

 _Analisei o grifinório diante de mim. Seus olhos pareciam realmente preocupados, uma novidade. Potter sempre me olhava furioso._

 _\- Por que está me olhando assim? – perguntei ríspido._

 _\- Eu sei o que você sente, Draco._

 _Aquela frase me deixou gelado. A respiração ficou presa em minha garganta. Eu sempre escondera tudo que sentia, não era possível._

 _\- Não imagino o que pode ser. – desdenhei._

 _Potter suspirou frustrado com minha atitude. Ele me puxou pelos ombros e me beijou tão rápido que nossos dentes bateram. Choque perpassou meu corpo quando os lábios se encontraram. A boca dele se moldou na minha e suas mãos deram a volta por mim, abraçando. Deixei-me levar, correspondendo e segurando seu rosto._

 _Um beijo doce, algo singelo. Atrapalhado também, mas inesquecível._

Flashback off.

Eu não sabia por que aquelas memórias estavam vindo à tona naquele momento. Contudo era bom sentir a mistura de sentimentos. A sensação agridoce do nosso primeiro beijo mesclada com o prazer do nosso sexo.

\- Eu estou... – Potter começou a dizer.

\- Sim, goze pra mim. – pedi.

\- Em você, não? – provocou e eu ri.

Sempre ríamos durante o sexo.

Flashback on:

 _\- Você é muito ignorante, Malfoy. – ele me acusou._

 _\- E você é um idiota. – revirei os olhos. – Ai! Onde pensa que está entrando?_

 _\- Desculpe, eu... – ele disse embaraçado. – Mas não é essa a ideia? – retrucou._

 _\- Causar uma hemorragia? – repliquei. - Acho que não._

Flashback off.

\- Assim, Draco. – pediu entre gemidos. – Estou...

E eu senti seu membro pulsar e soube que ele tinha chegado ao ápice.

\- Você está todo melecado. – disse brincando.

\- Sua vez é agora. – pisquei para ele.

Harry deitou e eu beijei sua boca, deitando-o lentamente. Meu p*u latejava de desejo e eu o penetrei devagar.

\- Ah. – gememos juntos.

Mordi o lábio enquanto me movia num vai e vem delicioso. Mas eu não sabia ser delicado, eu nunca soube.

Flashback on:

 _\- Assim eu não vou poder sentar amanhã. – Potter falou enquanto eu o penetrava sem piedade._

 _\- Snape vai ficar curioso para saber o motivo. – caçoei._

 _\- Eu vou cortar seu p*u fora. – ameaçou._

 _\- Vai? E depois, vai guardar para sentar em cima, não é? – falei maldosamente. – Ah, Potter, estou gozando._

 _\- Não para. – pediu gemendo comigo._

Flashback off.

\- Estou quase lá. – avisei.

\- Vamos, meu amor. – incentivou. Ele me chamava assim desde que isso ficou frequente.

\- Não sou "seu amor". – lembrei-lhe.

\- Você não quer aceitar que é. – corrigiu e eu sorri.

Segurei suas pernas e aumentei a velocidade com que o penetrava e o fiz gritar de prazer.

\- Agora sim! – gemi. – Eu estou... – o orgasmo foi tão intenso que me roubou as palavras.

Gozei tanto que antes mesmo de me retirar já estava escorrendo.

Deitei ao lado dele e Harry veio deitar no meu peito. Ele sempre fazia isso. Eu nunca o chamava, mas o envolvia em meus braços.

Flashback on:

 _\- Eu não o chamei para deitar em mim, Potter. – resmunguei._

 _\- Mas eu estou aqui. E você gosta. – ele retrucou._

 _Sua cabeça se encaixou entre meu ombro e peito. Seu corpo colou na lateral do meu e nossas pernas se entrelaçaram. Passei o braço por seus ombros e me senti bem._

 _\- Eu disse. – Harry falou e não resisti a uma risada._

Flashback off.

O sono veio em seguida. Notei que Potter já dormia e acariciei seus cabelos.

\- Eu amo você, Harry. – sussurrei sabendo que ele não ouviria. – Você não imagina o quanto.

Não demorou muito para que eu mesmo dormisse.

\- Por que você vai casar com aquela ruiva sem graça? – perguntei enquanto ele terminava de se vestir na minha sala.

Eu tinha um copo de Firewhisky nas mãos e usava apenas a calça de antes.

\- Ela é legal. – ele respondeu.

\- Você não a ama. – acusei com um sorriso debochado.

\- Eu sei quem eu amo. – disse me fitando intensamente.

Desviei os olhos sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

\- Você vai voltar? – eu precisava saber.

\- Se eu me casar, não vou traí-la. – foi sua resposta. – Não seria justo.

Senti como se ele tivesse usado o sectumsempra em mim novamente.

\- A vida não é justa. – murmurei e foi mais para mim do que para ele.

\- Eu ouvi. – ele disse.

\- Eu sei que ouviu. – revirei os olhos.

\- Não era a isso que estava me referindo. – ele sorriu, mas depois fico sério. – Você sente algo por mim, Draco? Você é capaz de me amar? – perguntou e seu olhar estava suplicante.

\- Não. – menti.

Harry merecia alguém com um futuro brilhante. O meu era tempestuoso e todos me odiavam. Ele lutaria essa batalha comigo, ao meu lado, mas não era justo pedir por isso. Ele tinha seus amigos e família, era pedir demais deixá-los por mim.

\- Se, - ele engoliu em seco. – quiser repetir o que disse antes... Não hesite. – e foi embora.

Bebi o conteúdo do copo de uma vez e depois passei a mão pelos meus cabelos. Eu estava fadado a uma vida de memórias? Lembrar-me dos dias que vivi com ele? De como fui amado por alguém na vida?

\- A vida não é justa. – murmurei tentando me convencer.

Como seria então? Olhar para os cômodos e imaginá-lo ali? Lembrar que ele sorri mesmo quando estou sério? Seus olhos verdes sempre me fitavam amorosos. E Harry sempre dizia que me amava. Sempre.

Flashback on:

 _\- Não vá, Draco! – implorou na noite que o velho Dumbledore morreu. – Por favor. – disse chorando._

 _\- Eu devo ir, Potter. – falei pedindo internamente que ele entendesse. – Estamos em lados opostos._

 _\- Não precisa ser assim. – falou._

 _\- Mas é o único que jeito que existe. Eu sou um comensal da morte e você lutará contra mim. – repeti o que vinha dizendo a mim mesmo. – Não hesite em me matar._

 _\- Eu amo você. – ele disse._

 _Lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Harry vinha dizendo isso há um mês e eu me perguntava como era possível que ele me amasse._

 _\- Mas eu não amo você. – pronunciei cada palavra os mais claro que pude._

 _Senti como se cravasse facas em meu próprio coração. Era uma péssima forma de descobrir que tinha um._

 _\- Está mentindo. – ele me acusou._

 _Então eu corri. E no fundo, eu sorria por ele não ter acreditado._

Flashback off.

Os dias se passaram e logo viraram meses. Eu conseguira um trabalho e recebia muito bem por ele. Comprei uma casa nova, mas as lembranças persistiam. Harry não fora mais me ver, entretanto as notícias de seu casamento chegavam a mim de uma forma ou de outra. Todos pareciam felizes com isso, menos eu.

Certo dia um convite elegante chegou a minha casa.

\- Não acredito que ele fez isso. – murmurei com o envelope em mãos.

Abri cuidadosamente e depois li. Sim, era o convite de casamento. Amassei tudo e joguei fora. Soquei a parede mais próxima e fui beber Firewhisky

\- Ah, Potter. – sussurrei. Eu já estava bêbado, sentado em minha poltrona. Harry sempre reclamava da minha bebedeira.

Flashback on:

 _\- Estamos na escola, como trouxe isso? – perguntou surpreso._

 _\- Tenho meus métodos. – dei de ombros._

 _\- Você bebe demais. – repreendeu._

 _\- Você gosta do que fazemos depois. – acusei._

 _\- Não gosto. – retrucou. – Você fica com esse cheiro terrível de álcool e não acerta onde enfiar._

 _\- Claro, porque há muitos buracos em você para eu me enfiar, Potter. – falei sarcástico._

 _\- E você erra. – disse azedo._

 _\- Eu não er..._

 _\- Erra sim. – interrompeu._

 _\- Tá, chega de beber. – joguei o copo fora. – Eu quero você. – sorri malicioso e ele corou._

Flashback off.

\- Eu... preciso de você. – assumi.

Sim, eu precisava dele. Comigo, em minha vida. Dizendo que reclamo demais, que resmungo e sou rude e mal educado. Sendo carinhoso mesmo sabendo que eu não sou capaz de demonstrar e falando que me ama quando não haverá resposta...

\- Eu falhei. – sussurrei. – Deveria ter sido melhor...

Deixei Harry no escuro. Eu passava noites com ele, mas não dizia os planos do Lorde das Trevas. Ele poderia ter se ferido menos e poupado vidas se eu tivesse ajudado... Eu não o merecia.

 **O dia do casamento (Harry pov.)**

Tudo estava como deveria. Decoração, convidados, comida...

Gina me pedira para usar branco e lá estava eu todo de branco. Mesmo com tantas coisas para pensar, Draco não saía de meus pensamentos. Eu ouvira claramente quando ele disse que me amava. Doía saber que ele não dizia isso para mim cara a cara. Provavelmente, ele não diria. Nunca.

Cumprimentei os convidados e fui me postar no altar. Hermione e Ron estavam muito bonitos do meu lado. Jorge ao lado de Angelina sussurrava algo para Fred, sentando ao lado de uma garota que eu nunca vira antes. Ela tinha olhos azuis profundos e cabelos negros. Parecia mais nova que ele e bem tímida, o que era irônico, pois os gêmeos eram bastante chamativos.

\- Oh, Harry, você está ótimo. – elogiou-me Molly.

\- Obrigado, senhora Weasley. – agradeci sorrindo.

Narcisa Malfoy sequer me olharia se fosse Draco casando comigo. Quase gargalhei com a ideia, mas me contive.

A única pessoa que sabia dos meus sentimentos era Hermione. Ela era contra eu me casar com Gina amando Draco. Provavelmente seria a primeira e última a entender aquilo.

 **Uma hora depois...**

Noivas se atrasavam. Era o que todos vinham me dizendo, mas Gina estava mais do que atrasada. Pessoas começavam a sussurrar e os gêmeos brincaram sobre ela ter desistido. Então uma figura apareceu na porta e todos ficaram de pé. Mas não era a noiva.

Senti minha boca abrir num "o" e todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Draco usava um terno verde combinando com sua gravata prata. Tinha os cabelos penteados displicentemente e um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Ele andou até mim, encarando todos no caminho. Sua atitude de bad boy me fez sorrir. Só eu saberia dizer que ele estava tenso, pelo jeito que sua sobrancelha se erguia vez ou outra e pelo olhar gélido. E ainda havia o maxilar travado.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Ron quis saber. – Onde está Gina?

\- Branco não é sua cor, Potter. – Draco falou ao parar em frente a mim, ignorando Ronald.

\- Então você veio. – falei sorrindo. Lágrimas teimaram em se formar nos meus olhos.

\- Não posso faltar ao meu casamento. – sussurrou para mim.

\- Onde está minha irmã, Malfoy? – Ron gritou.

Draco lançou a ele um olhar sem emoção e apontou para trás. Gina vinha andando com as sais do vestido presas na mão.

\- Devia ter me contado. – ela acusou e parecia calma.

\- Você sabia. – Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Certas pessoas não disfarçam. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas devia ter me contado, Harry. De qualquer forma, isso não ia durar. – falou para mim. – Tome. – devolveu a aliança que lhe dei.

\- Alguém pode me explicar isso? – exigiu Molly.

\- Harry não está apaixonado por mim, mamãe. – Gina disse sem desviar o olhar do meu. – E eu também não o amo, mas tinha medo de terminar.

\- E o que ele faz aqui? – Ron questionou.

\- Estou destruindo casamentos, Weasel, não vê? – Draco respondeu com sarcasmo.

\- Seja gentil. – pedi.

\- Sou incapaz de gentilezas, lembra? – ele disse piscando para mim e me fez corar.

\- Não estou entendendo. – Ron disse.

\- Ninguém está. – os gêmeos falaram se aproximando.

\- Harry. – Hermione chamou. – Está na hora.

\- O que você sabe, Mione? – Ron perguntou confuso.

\- Potter e eu estamos juntos, Weasel. – Draco falou em alto e bom tom.

\- Juntos? – quase todos exclamaram.

\- Sim, e eu o amo. – falei sorrindo.

\- Sempre sentimental. – Draco retrucou. – Talvez eu sinta o mesmo.

\- Não se faça de durão, Malfoy. – Hermione falou sorrindo.

\- Fique quieta, Granger. Você já me encheu bastante ontem. – Draco disse mal humorado... tudo mentira, claro.

Então Hermione havia dado um empurrãozinho nele. Típico de Draco ficar se martirizando sozinho. Revirei os olhos.

\- Deu certo. – Mione se gabou.

\- Quem não quiser presenciar um casamento gay, - Draco berrou para os convidados. – Saiam!

Muitas pessoas levantaram confusas, outras não sabiam para onde ir e permaneceram sentadas. Os Weasley saíram me olhando feio. Suspirei. Teria que conversar com eles depois.

\- Isso não foi educado. – falei para Draco.

\- Eu não sou educado. – ele sorriu para mim do seu jeito arrogante.

\- Eu vou embora. – Ron disse. – Vamos, Mione. – chamou.

\- Sou a madrinha, não posso ir embora. – ela protestou.

\- Você vai ficar? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

\- Claro. – ela disse como se fosse óbvio. – Conversamos em casa. – acrescentou estreitando os olhos.

A risadinha de Draco não melhorou o humor do meu amigo, que foi embora sem me olhar.

\- Vai precisar de um novo padrinho. – Draco comentou.

\- Eu serei seu novo padrinho, Harry. – Neville se ofereceu e foi para o lado de Hermione. Parecia confuso, mas foi fiel.

\- E eu quebro o galho para você, Doninha. – Gina falou indo para o lugar que antes o irmão ocupou.

\- Espero que não se importem se eu ficar aqui. – Luna disse ficando ao lado de Gina. – Eu sabia de vocês. – confessou.

\- Você sabe demais, Di-Lua. – Draco provocou e ela sorriu. - Espero que já tenha feito um casamento Gay. – acrescentou para o homem que celebraria minha união com Gina.

\- Não é usual, mas sim. – ele murmurou sem jeito. – Estamos aqui presentes...

\- Sem essa! – Draco exclamou. – Seja breve, não tenho o dia todo.

\- Comporte-se, Malfoy. – falei envergonhado.

\- Vai precisar de mais que isso para me calar, Potter. – ele disse com seu sorriso metidinho.

Na hora de trocar alianças, Hermione se ofereceu para transfigurar a de Gina e deixar igual a minha. Coube perfeitamente nos dedos esguios de Draco. Olhei para os poucos que tinham ficado. Eu estava muito feliz.

\- Podem se beijar.

Virei para Draco. Seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam satisfeitos e seu rosto tinha sua típica expressão convencida, mas eu sabia que ele estava aliviado.

\- Eu amo você, Draco. – murmurei com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Não chore, Potter. – ele murmurou antes de me beijar. – Eu também te amo. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido.


End file.
